Time Machine
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Cause you're moving right along. I'm still here and you're gone."


**Time Machine**

**A/N:** So the title is a tad random but I was watching the Dasey video on youtube to this song and felt the need to make a fanfic. I know this isn't like my usual stuff and I know you might not like it but please, be kind. Also, I do not own Life With Derek. However, I do have an announcement I'd like to make. I am going vegetarian. I know it's a big step for me but someday I'd like to get to the point of being 100% vegan. Please pray for me and my decision to do this. Thank you.

**

* * *

She** couldn't believe it. There **she** was, standing at the altar with **him** only a mere few feet away. **He** looked drop-dead-gorgeous in the tux **she** had picked up for **him**. The red rose in **his** lapel stayed perfectly in place due to **her** idea to pin it with a safety pin after it kept slipping. **His** hair was cut neatly in an attractive, more mature manner. That had also been one of **her** suggestions. But it was not just **him** that was perfect, the church was.

Red roses, **her** favorite, laced the carpeting leading up to the altar that Marti had sprinkled to and fro. She had been so excited when he had appointed her the flower girl. **She** knew usually the bride gay away that position but no woman in their right mind would argue when **he** had put **his** mind to something. No woman in their right mind except for **her**.

**She** had always been the one. The one that challenged **him**. The one that questioned the authority **he** had deemed for **himself**. **She** had always been the one and the only one. No one else could hold that position, no one else ever would.

**Their** relationship was something special. Something that no one – not even **themselves** – quite understood. One moment, **they** would be madly fighting and at **each other's** throats with threats of torture, murder, and other things echoing through the walls **they** shared. So of course, when the fighting stopped, and the friendship side took over, **neither** knew how to react. Each and every move **they** made was like walking upon eggshells. Breaths were held during conversations in fear of saying something wrong and then spiraling down into the behavior **they** had finally escaped from. It was difficult for both of **them** but **both** were headstrong and wanted to see it through, whatever it happened to be.

College came quicker than **either **had suspected. Soon **she** was off to New York and **he** stayed back home to pursue **his** career in directing, something **she** had blatantly encouraged. **She** knew **he** had talent, even if **he **didn't. So off **they** went in separate directions promising to stay friends and to call. And **they** kept those promises for the first two years.

After **their** sophomore year, things began to grow difficult. **She** had found another guy who lit up her world just like **he** used to be able to. **She** knew **she** should wait but **she** had to face it. **He** couldn't be there for **her** when **she** needed **him** and this new guy could. They dated for a while before **she** finally broke up with him. Nothing about him fit **her** high standards.

His favorite color wasn't red. His favorite band wasn't 7th Street. His favorite food wasn't pizza. His favorite movie wasn't Iron Man. He couldn't burp the alphabet. He couldn't shoot milk out of his nose. He couldn't not shower for a week and still be irresistible.

**She** found the traits **she** once abhorred were now traits **she** looked for in all guys. Of course, no one was quite like **him**.

**He** also strayed from **his **promise**. He **missed **her** like crazy and would find a new girl every Friday night to hook up with in hopes of easing the pain **he** felt from missing the one girl **he** could finally be satisfied with. **She** was like a hunger to him and no other girl, no matter who they were, would be able to ease those pangs of starvation **he** was feeling towards **her.** No other girl but **her**.

Until **he** met Madeline.

Madeline was everything **he **had been looking for. She was brunette, liked ballet and old musicals, could sing, loved poetry, ate tofu, and was obsessive about herbal teas. Madeline was everything close to what **he** was missing in **her** and so **he** leapt at the chance. A few months later, **he** found **himself** on one knee asking Madeline for her hand in marriage.

And a few months later,** she** ironically found herself playing the dutiful maid-of-honor, holding the bride's bouquet as she leaned forward and kissed her new husband. **He**r heart broke at the sight.

**He** stepped back at the kiss and for a brief moment, let **his** eyes wander to the **beautiful girl **a mere few feet away holding a bouquet of red roses and looking down at the floor. **He** swore for a second that **he** saw a tear trickle down **her **cheek and for a brief moment, **his** breath clenched in **his** throat and **his** eyes began to sting.

**They** were destined for this, **they** always knew. It was **their** damnation to never be together and **both** had known since **they** had first laid longing eyes on **each other**. But **neither** could predict the pain inflicted by this passing moment in which true love did not conquer all.


End file.
